


Sister I'm A Poet

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Someone's been leaving poems for Granit to find.





	Sister I'm A Poet

**Author's Note:**

> meh i might delete this later lmao enjoy!

Granit wakes up with an ache in his head. Just how much had he drank last night? A lot he’s guessing. 

He had training as well and he wants to kill Hector for suggesting they have a party the night before.

It’s late as well so he jumps out of bed, searching for painkillers. He finds some and swallows two before pulling on yesterday’s clothes which still smell of beer, thanks to someone spilling it all over him. 

He reaches into his pocket to see if his phone was there. It isn’t but there’s a piece of paper. Curious, he pulls it out and reads it. 

I’m too much in love  
With the sound of your voice  
To be put to sleep  
By lullabies

Perhaps if you left, the  
Harsh static of your absence  
Would be too much and  
I’d rest to clear my head

(stay,  
I’d rather the sleepless nights)  
-love ?

Granit reads it again, and again. Was he imagining this? Someone had written him a poem. Maybe not, it could have just randomly ended up in his pocket. He puts it on the bedside table and goes to get breakfast.

 

He’s forgotten about the poem until the next week when another one turns up in his locker. This time it’s addressed to him as well.

Granit-

I’m not too sure  
I understand love  
Other than feeling  
Or poetry  
Or song

I’m not exactly sure  
Who ‘I’ am  
Other than trying  
Or tangled  
Or flesh

I don’t know exactly  
Who ‘you’ are  
Other than solid  
Or fire  
Or ice

No I’m not exactly sure  
What a ‘word’ is  
There’s something  
Lost in translation

But I have no need  
For words  
When you have  
Two eyes

They say it just as well  
Love ?

Granit blushes as he reads it. He was curious to say the least. Who on earth was doing this? It’s typed so he can’t even recognise a teammates handwriting.

“Look at this” He says to Shkodran and Mesut.

“What is it?” Shkodran asks taking the paper off him.

“A poem”

“Oh”

Shkodran reads it and hands it back.

“I wonder who it is?” He wonders.

“Me too” Granit says “It could be anyone” 

“It could, have you noticed anyone, y’know, looking at you recently?” Mesut asks

“Not in a romantic way”

“Strange, I’m jealous. I wish I had a secret admirer”

Granit pockets the note and heads to his car.

 

After that it’s a pretty common occurrence. It’s not unusual for Granit to find a poem in his bag or his locker, even stuck on his car once. 

So that being said he’s not surprised at all to find one stuck in the partly open window of his car one day a few weeks later.

Granit-  
I would trace all your veins  
And choke on hemlock chains  
Dragging my fingertips over your skin

I fell under your gaze  
Into this opium haze  
And I can’t seem to shake you off

I want to wrap myself in your arms  
Trace kisses down your neck  
Protect me from harm

I never thought I’d drop into this void  
And I’m paralysed and terrified  
My thoughts are raging  
My mind is at war

I’m swimming and choking   
And drowning in doubt  
Take my hand, please  
Pull me out

 

You will be my end  
Kiss the shadows under my eyes  
When I’m dead

Love ?

Granit blushes like he always did, this one seems different though. He really needed to find out who was doing this. He knew who he wanted it to be. Olivier Giroud. He’d had a sort of secret crush on him for a while. But would life really be that kind to him?

 

He gets his chance the next training session. He forgets his shin pads so rushes back to the changing room where he sees Olivier putting something into his locker. He smiles, so that’s who was doing it.

“So it was you” He says, approaching him. 

Olivier turns around blushing.

“I’m sorry, I just…really like you and I thought…” Olivier stammers.

“It’s fine, I appreciate it. I mean, I like you too”

“Really?”

“Yes”

He doesn’t miss Olivier slipping a piece of paper into his pocket.

“Let’s see” Granit says.

“No, this one is bad”

“I’m sure it isn’t, let me see”

Olivier hands it over.

Granit-  
You were there  
When I felt I was dead  
I stopped hating the world

Can I love you instead?  
Love ?

Granit smiles.

“Of course you can”

Olivier smiles as he steps towards Granit and kisses him.


End file.
